Warriors: Tempting Fate
by VehementVixen
Summary: Dawnpaw and his sister finally have what they wanted, their apprenticeship. But there is something off, young Dawnpaw can feel it in his pelt. Is it Moore Clan that is going to come up, or is the fight between their ancestors in Dark and Light Clan coming to a head? ALL OCC/ T for Violence
1. Clan's and Their Cats

**Below you will read all of the Cats in the clans and their short descriptions! If you are confused in any way you can PM or reply to the story and I can get to it. I love to hear ideas and love to be followed!**

* * *

**Mountain**** Clan**

Briarstar - Calico she-cat with long dappled fur, amber eyes and a white sock on her left front paw.

**Deputy **

Lightningstep - Silver tabby tom with grey eyes, extremely fast.

**Warriors**

Gorsepelt - Black and White tom with yellow eyes

Icenose - White tom with a black muzzle.

Fawnleap - Light brown she-cat.

Rainpebble - Thin silver she-cat with light brown stockings.

Sunstripe - Orange tabby tom with big green eyes.

Spiritclaw - Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Raventail - White tom with black socks and tail

**Medicine Cat**

Notail - Golden brown tom, with a bobbed tail.

**Apprentice**

Lionpaw - Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

Copperpaw- Light orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnpaw - white tom with a black spot over his blue eye, the other green.

Ivorypaw - white she-cat with green eyes

Mousepaw - dark brown tabby tom with long wiskers

Leafpaw - dappled she-cat with long wiskers

**Queeens**

Shystep - White she-cat with green eyes. problems with paws, permanate queen

Flowerspring - Dappled-brown she-cat with long whiskers.

**Elders**

Tawnystripe - Dark grey tabby tom. Grumpy and blind.

Poppymask - Black she-cat with calico markings on her muzzle

Sorrelwisker - Long whiskered dark brown tom

**Moore Clan**

Dapplestar - White tom with light to dark brown dappling.

**Deputy**

Echowing - Tiny grey and black mottled she-cat with piercing blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat**

Littlewhisker - Long haired golden brown tom.

**Warriors**

Morningfrost - light grey she-cat.

Cloudedleaf - light brown dappled tom.

Nightheart- Solid black she-cat self exiled from Moore Clan

Silverpool - Silver-blue tom with green eyes.

**Beach Clan**

Pinestar- Dark brown tom with light brown eyes.

**Deputy**

Otterpelt - slick brown tom, with large paws and blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat**

Stonefur - grey shecat.

**Warriors**

Cloverface - Pale orange she-cat with white dapples over her face, looking like clovers. Green eyes.

Honeyflower - Long haired dark-grey she-cat with stripes of black on his legs.

Blazeheart - Dark orange tom with blue eyes

Swiftwing - small cream colored tom, with blue eyes.

**Forest Clan**

Adderstar - dark orange, almost maroon tom with dark yellow eyes.

**Deputy**

Wolfclaw - Grey tabby tom, large and broad.

**Medicine Cat**

Goldenwhisker - golden-brown shecat missing a leg.

**Warriors**

Hawkeye - Dark brown tabby tom.

Softear -white she-cat with brown dappled stripes.

Mossstone - grey she-cat with large ears and tail.

Willowfang - mottled white and brown tom.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Day

**Here is chapter one! I would love your replies! Errors are blamed on the stress of Finals and pray to Light Clan that no one gets upset .**

**-VV**

* * *

The lapping of his mother's tongue over and over across his head sent mewls out of his out of his outstretched mouth. "Hush." Her affectionate purr resonated over him, paw keeping him in place from trying to wiggle his way out of the grooming. "You will wake all of Mountain Clan! Is that what you want to do right before you are made an apprentice..?" The wiggling slowly subsided and Dawnkit slumped slightly, giving into his mother's twitching whiskers. "Hmm…?"

There was another short beat of silence before the kit knew he must answer his mother, "No Mama…" kneading the ground with his paws, he anxiously looked over at his sister who was sitting, already neatly groomed and sitting across the den, grinning at him, her own whiskers twitching in a self-satisfactory amusement.

"Good." She purred, running her tongue once or twice more through his pelt before stepping back. "Perfect, don't go rolling in the mud—you understand me?"

"I'm not the one to go rolling in the mud. He is." Ivorykit flicked her tail playfully at her brother and he batted a paw in her direction.

"I'll make sure you get dirty if you keep talking like that!" Standing, Ivorykit wiggled her nose and raced out of the safe cavern of the Queen's den. Irked, the young Tom bounded after his sister. "Come back here!"

Her laugh could be heard across the clearing, only reverberating against the stone walls of their clan camp. It was the only thing he had really grown to know in the last six moons and his long legs were ready to search every inch of their territory instead of the camp in which he had been confined to.

Each of the dens were carved into the stone by many moons of water, to which his mother said that Light Clan had removed for them to reside peacefully in. The queen's den smaller than most, he was happy to race forward, making a sharp turn to the left—knowing that his sister wouldn't dare take their game to the right where Briarstar sat sharing tongues with Notail between both of their dens.

"Catch me if you can you fur brain!" her call made his fur stand on end. In need to prove himself, he dashed to catch her, his speed quickly overcoming her size as he jumped on her from behind, pulling her to the ground.

Gripping her ear gently with his teeth, "Take it back" he growled mockingly, "I'm no fur brain."

Ivorykit rolled her pale green eyes and rolled her brother over and pushed him away with her forepaws scrambling right into Lightningstep who remained still, gazing down at the two of them. Squeaking from the impact Dawnkit watched his sister scramble to her paws and took a step back as he lay on his back, trying to catch his breath as both of their neatly cleaned pelts covered in the light brown rock dust and ruffled from their tussle.

Not a word fell from the Deputy's muzzle and Shystep padded out of the comfort of her den and scrambled to protect her kits. "Ivorykit! Dawnkit!" Her sharp hiss was directed at her kin, and she flicked her tail in light annoyance. "What did I tell you! And running into the Deputy! What do you say to your elders?"

Ivorykit squeaked quickly, as if to beat her brother to the punch, "I'm sorry for disturbing you Lightningstep"

Disgruntled, Dawnkit rolled over and shook the dust off of his pelt, sending the dust over ontop of his sisters head. "Yeah! Sorry 'bout that!"

Cuffing him lightly over his ears, Shystep bowed her head lightly to the deputy who's eyes shone with amusement, but voice was clear deep and resonating. "A future apprentice should learn to take special care of their surroundings." Flicking his tail, the tabby tom ran his tongue over his paw and cleaned his muzzle. "It is how clan cats get killed."

Ears flattened to the tops of the kit's heads.

"Don't let this happen again."

"Yes Lightningstep" the two squeaked in unison, turning and scampering behind their mother.

Dawnkit huffed in annoyance and nudged his sister, "Look what you did!"

"Don't you blame this on me!" she hissed under her breath, "you are the one that jumped on me."

"Yeah, but you were the one who threw me into him!"

"Hush! Both of you!" Softstep turned and quickly groomed the each of them before shaking her head, "You two better start listening to what he says."

Wiggling the kits nodded to their mother, whose motherly tone was interrupted by a soft purr from across the clearing. "Don't be too rough on them." Dawnkit turned to see Briarstar padding easily in their direction, "We can let their mentor's work with that." Her tall frame stood over them, and her pelt almost waved with each step that she made.

Pelt tingling, the tiny tom hopped to his paws, "Who's gonna' be my mentor!"

Unnerved by the excitement, their leader turned, and flicked her tail in the direction of tall rock with a chuckle of satisfaction. "Let all cats well enough to catch their own prey gather forth." Her voice clear, resonating, the leader hopped easily onto the cliff edge which was nearly two cat lengths taller than her own frame.

Ivorykit and Dawnkit sat at their mothers' side, watching as the cats started moving from their dens, a patrol returning dropped off a few pieces of fresh kill before joining the ranks of their kin. Tawnystripe had to be led out by Sorrelwisker the old cat groaning. "Sorrelwisker! My bones aren't meant for these things!"

"These kits are getting their mentors, we've got to join them" His soft voice seemed to somewhat soothe the old tom and they sat as Dawnkit pawed at the stone uneasily, not only nervous but his excitement could be shown through his glimmering eyes.

As all the mewling came to a stop, Briarstar's smooth voice, "We come here today to bring into our ranks two new apprentices. Dawnkit and Ivorykit. It has been six moons since you have been kitted and it has been revealed to me that you two are ready for your training? Is this so…?" Dawnkit brought his eyes up to the leader and wiggled in excitement. Taking their silence as an answer, she continued, "Dawnkit,"

His body shook from excitement and he hopped up on all four of his paws and scanned the crowed to see if he could tell who his mentor was going to be, "from this moment on, you will be known as Dawnpaw." His ears flicked from side to side, as the Leader shifted on her paws.

"Lightningstep, you are ready to take on an apprentice." Dawnpaw's pads tingled in excitement. The deputy of Mountain Clan! He was going to be mentored by the deputy of Mountain Clan! Dawnpaw gazed at his new mentor who watched him with a strong silent gaze. Did he know?

The thought ran through his head as he remembered how easily the Deputy had spoken earlier, " You have been a strong and powerful warrior for your clan. It has been a long time since you have mentored and I know that you will do wonders to this young kit. You will be mentor to Dawnpaw. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to him."

Racing forward, Dawnpaw raised his noes up to press it gently against his mentors', his soft mew catching only his new apprentice's ears. "You will be a fine warrior." Tingling with pride the young tom nodded and took a step over to his mentor, giving his mother a soft smile.

"Ivorykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Ivorypaw." Their bold leader continued without a hitch.

"Sunstripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Ivorypaw." Watching his sister, she had much less of a reaction than he did, but the young golden pelted warrior, padded forward with a happy grin on his face.

"You have shown yourself to be a loyal and brave warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Ivorypaw."

"I will." He murmured, nodding to his leader and leaning down to touch noses with the little apprentice. Dawnpaw wiggled beside his mentor, watching his sister pad away from their mother and sat next to her mentor, leaning over and matching his eyes. They had done it. They were Apprentices of Mountain Clan!


End file.
